Introduction to Editing the OPTC Wikia
note from iron Okay so I'll make this page to help explain a few easy things to help everyone get into making the most of their time when editing the wiki :D I'll continue adding things as I remember them. some basics for formatting things *Making Colors and Links :D to make text appear with a link and a color as per a character in a walkthrough you use the color field followed by what you want, so will give us If we want to add a link to it, we use brackets to make a link to the page with the name: Blackbeard Using a | after the name, we can add the color from before: will give us We can also use and to give us their colors and to make text appear BOLD we use TEXT TEXT To underline and strikethrough we use TEXT and TEXT respectively TEXT TEXT If we have someone with a long name like "Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru", and we want the link to work, but just want it to say "Enel", we use our divider again Enel Enel to add color we follow the same as above: Clicking the text will follow the link written in full but it will only display the latter part of the code which gives the color and the shortened name Enel. If we want to insert a break in the text like when we have a recommended team and the tips section stretches out the box we can use the break code so will insert a break to go to the next line. ex. Line One Line Two will give us this Line One Line Two To make things appear exactly as you type them (for example characters who have a negative RCV), we use the nowiki code -500 so for we use |_RCVmax______________________=_-150 in his character input line for RCV *(the underscores are only representative of spaces used in the character creation template) Making New Character Pages Imagine a new island got released *impel down* and you want to add all those new characters (hopefully we will get some) but you've never done it before. Don't worry, it's super easy! The first thing you'll want to do is to know the proper translated name (or something close that I can change later) After making sure we're using the source editor (which you should always be using), we click the "ADD NEW PAGE" button in the top right of our site. (to switch to source editor click this link http://onepiecetreasurecruiseglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Preferences#mw-prefsection-editing HERE and change that preferred editor drop down to say Source Editor. Okay, so you've clicked the "ADD NEW PAGE" button and selected "Blank Page" .(the option to select blank page by default can also be found in your preferences) you're ready to make a new character, As we can see we have a ribbon at the top some final review options on the upper right and some media uploading capabilities to the right. lets start with the top bar, for most everything you would need to add you will use the two buttons on the far right, the character template (the little guy) and the event template (the racing flag), we'll go ahead and click the character template and we'll get a page like this, that is already set up for everything WOO! now comes the fun part (well i find it fun lol) we fill in as much information as we can on a new character. there are two REALLY good sources we can use to gather and collect this information to add, one is the official japanese/english websites, and the other is the fan-curated github site. HERE: http://onepiece-treasurecruise.com/character/ is the link to the Japanese site, it is updated with the Japanese version of the game fairly regularly. HERE: http://onepiece-treasurecruise.com/en/character/ is the link to the Global site, it is updated seemingly whenever they feel like getting around to it. So you're on the Global site and you're searching the character list but the new character isn't added, so we go over to the japanese site, and thanks to google translate, we can get a rough idea of what most of the things are saying. Here we see what the character list on the JPN site shows and how google has roughly translated the names. for an example lets take a look at that Doflamingo that isn't released globally yet. No. 1259 "pirate of Don Quixote de Flamingo "north of the sea" if we've set google translate to automatically translate his page will end up looking like this This page will have almost everything we need to fill in our new character, the only things missing are the Special Charge time cool-down numbers, the properly translated Special and Captain Ability, and the character description/Story. We can find some of this at the github site but others we'll need to just find in-game. Here is a simple chart to help us understand what the google translated words are to the in-game words Types: although these don't always come out right just rely on the color Translated - In-Game Power Attribute - STRength Trick Attribute - DEXterity Fast Attribute - QuiCK Heart Attribute - PSYchic Intellectual Attribute - INTellectual Classes: Translated - In-Game Shooting - Shooter Tough - Powerhouse Wrestle - Fighter Slashing - Slasher Ambition - Driven Freedom - Free Spirit Hitting Collision - Striker Extensive Knowledge - Cerebral Evolvers: Tansunoko - Sea Colt Tansunowaka - Sea Pony Tansunomikoto - Sea Horse Tansunoou - Sea Stallion Red Thief Penguin - Red Robber Penguin Red Pirate Penguin - Red Pirate Penguin Red Helmet Hermit Crab - Red Hermit Crab Rainbow Kabuto Hermit Crab - Rainbow Hermit Crab Red Yoroigani - Red Armored Crab Red Want Number Dragon - Red Striped Dragon Red Armor Lobster - Red Plated Lobster so most of the translations are straight forward except for a few that could be confusing (haha good luck with not having to click the sea horse family each time) So we've gotten all the information we need from the JPN or Global site and we've put it into our template for something like this. (Save the Thumbnail and Large Character images from the Japanese Site as they are already named properly for our templates and are a good size, you can always ask me to make the japanese symbol into the global one and I can do it with no sweat) Here I have just made up some fake information on a typical character template in the proper format. Let's break this page down into groups that are easy to manage. We'll go by the already separated sections: The first input fields we see are for the character's name, type, images and story (if we have dropped the character and know the in-game translated version). For the images we can use the file-names from the japanese site which also uses the C####.png for the big character picture and F####.png for the thumbnail. This means we can just use "F0001.png" as the thumbnail. We can enter the name exactly as it appears in-game, (the github site will often add commas and other things that are not needed). Usually the names follow this format CHARACTER NAME | VERSION/TYPE so Donquixote Doflamingo | Donquixote Pirates or Usopp | Usopp Golden Pound. The type field is self explanatory. Just use the three letter code for the type in all caps (DEX, INT, etc). The next set of fields are the attributes of our new character: We have the number (a zero in front is NOT needed if character is less than 1000), the classes, and the numerical representation of the rarity. The next box shows us the main stats of our character: the MAX level achievable, the cost of putting the character in your crew, the amount of EXP required to MAX the character (written with periods instead of commas 5.000.000) and the number of sockets. The next fields are the ATK/HP fields. These are generally written without periods or commas as they're still easy to read. You can look at the top if a character needs a Negative RCV value, I've provided examples there. The next box can stay vacant for a while until the global site posts the character or you or someone in your friend list drops them. The Skill Name is written just as it is in game HOWEVER do not use the curly brackets { } in that field. Generally if a type is mentioned in game, it's in color. We can this as well in the SkillDesc box by following the examples above. The MaxTurns and MinTurns will be information not found on the Japanese/Global site and we'll discuss where to find these numbers in a moment. The manual location (if one is available globally yet) is typed with an asterisk * to make a bulleted entry and the event name in brackets [ ] to provide a link. The captain's ability is the exact same as above. The next fields can be a little tricky the first two or so times you use them. You can pretty much ignore the tandem field as most of the new characters will not have a tandem and they appear so infrequently that I don't feel the need to mention how to do them here (just look at another character's code with a tandem to see how they are input). Moving on to evolution chain input field, there will always be at least three entries to this field: The unevolved form, the arrows and the evolved form. We'll start by typing "Thumb | Thumbnail Filename.png | Character name". If this is the character's page you're making, include "| Border=Yes". On the next line we add the . Lastly, repeat the first process (Thumb | Thumbnail Filename.png | Character name), but use the thumbnail and character name of the evolved form. If you're making a page for the evolved form, be sure to include the "|Border=Yes" at this part and not at the other one. Evolution materials are even easier. All we have to do is type the evolver names (press enter after each one) and put { } around the name. (See above for example.) In Obtain field we type where the character comes from. If he is droppable from story mode, we'll add which chapters (helpful for grunts). Otherwise, we type the name of the event or Clash!! or if it's simply a new Rare Recruit. For story mode, we type *Amazon Lily - Ch. 4, 9. Adding our asterisk to add the bullet, our brackets to provide the link and the Ch. numbers after a dash. For the evolved versions, we simply input "*Only through Evolution" we can now click the "DESKTOP" button above the "Publish" button and see if everything we typed in looks correct and got formatted correctly. Since this character doesn't exist, the thumbnail and main picture will appear as broken directs. Note how the Special name is still red (as the page hasn't been created). Just click edit and publish again and it will turn blue. At the bottom some categories have been added: There's a category for the rarity, type, classes, and sockets. All that is missing is to add the classes for the special and captain abilities. As an example, this Luffy's added categories would be "Post Turn Attack", "Power Move STR" and "Self Slot Change". Look at other characters categories to familiarize yourself with the nomenclature used in categories. If you're not sure what to input, just leave a message on the page and someone will be happy to assist. So now you've got everything except the properly translated stuff and the cooldown info, you know how to enter the translated stuff but want to go ahead and input the cool-downs. you'll want to head over here: http://optc.github.io/characters/#/search/ and type in the name of the character we're looking for, hoping it comes up, (the doffy we used above for example isn't in that site yet) so here's blackbeard, after we find the character we click on them and we can easily find the cool-down numbers, if a character only has one number here then we put it in both the Max and Min fields. NOTE: IT IS EASIER TO FIND CHARACTERS THAT NEED PROPER TRANSLATED INFORMATION WHEN THE FIELDS ARE LEFT EMPTY, SO PLEASE TRY TO REFRAIN FROM USING THIS FAN-TRANSLATED INFORMATION. You COULD use the github site for all the information but since the official ones are so easy to get to (and have the proper images) i'd just use those. Category:Administrative